


I'll Carry You

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Injury, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: It would be faster, Rex thinks, if his General just left him behind. But Anakin Skywalker doesn't give up on his men.(Whumptober day 7: "I've got you"/support/carrying)
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946629
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	I'll Carry You

“I’ve got you, Rex!”

“It’d be faster to leave me behind,” Rex mumbled.

“Not a chance, Captain!”

Anakin gripped tighter around Rex’s waist and the hand over Anakin’s shoulder. Rex knew he should press the issue, knew that he was endangering the General by letting him drag him along, but…

It was nice, his General’s loyalty. Truly, there was no better General than Anakin.

“Keep your focus, Rex, we’ll get through this!”

“Yes sir,” Rex gritted out.

“Once we get back I’ll bully Kix into letting you have a private medroom and I’ll do all your flimsiwork for the day,” Anakin said. The chatter was a distraction from the pain, Rex knew it. He appreciated it, tried to stay focused on the conversation.

“I don’t think you’ll _have_ to bully—”

Rex cried out as he missed a step and pain shot up his leg. Both of them went tumbling.

“ _ Sir _ —” Rex whimpered, attempting to tell him to go on, but not managing to get out more than a word before his voice broke on pain.

“I’ve got you, Rex, I’ve got you,” Anakin said. “Come on, get your arm around my neck. I’ll carry you.”

His tone allowed for no argument. Rex did as ordered. There was panic for a moment, panic as the ground fell away, because it felt so frighteningly similar to the moment before someone would throw him somewhere, but Anakin's arms stayed firmly present around him. After a moment Rex felt...a weird sort of comfort in his mind. It wasn’t his own, but it felt similar to when he was a cadet and Cody would wrap his arms around him to ground him after a terrifying performance review.

“Is that how Jedi give hugs, then?” Rex asked, letting himself relax slightly into the offered comfort.

Anakin chuckled softly. “Something like that,” he said. “You get through this, and I’ll explain it when you get out of the medbay.”

“Deal, sir.”

Rex lost track of things between there and the medbay, and honestly wasn’t sure if he passed out or not. He must have, though, because there was no way that being carried while being chased through the woods would have been that smooth, even with Anakin. Being carried was a bumpy business simply due to the nature of how humans run. It should have hurt a lot more than it did.

“Oh trust me, Captain, you definitely passed out.”

“Did I…”

“Say that out loud?” Kix finished for him. “Yes sir.”

“Oh.”

Rex only realized that his stretcher had been in motion because Kix suddenly brought it to a halt. Around him, two more medics were flitting back and forth, preparing something.

“Now if you’d be so kind to pass out again, we’re going to put you in a bacta tank, sir,” Kix said. He gave Rex’s hand a comforting squeeze. “You’re safe, Captain. We can handle it from here.”

“The General..?”

“He’s fine. He’s doing flimsiwork on the floor outside the medbay so he can fuss about you and get work done at the same time.”

“Oh,” Rex said. 

Everyone was safe.

He could let Kix handle it from here.


End file.
